When We Ride
When We Ride is a song released by Deuce on Deuce's EP, The Call Me Big Deuce EP. Overview It's a diss song directed towards Hollywood Undead, recorded after Deuce's departure from the band in 2009. After the departure, Deuce claimed the rights to the band's unreleased song, Dead in Ditches, and used that song as inspiration for this one. In turn, Hollywood Undead claimed the rights to Deuce's unreleased song, The Only Ones, and then ended up giving the rights over to a band called Kisses for Kings, who officially released their version of the song with guest vocals from Johnny 3 Tears as a single. Official Lyrics Aye, yo, Deuce You hear about this fuckboy Danny? Fucking American Idol reject, haha Fucking faggots! That's when we, that's when we, that's when we ride That's when we, that's when we ride on these bitches That's when we, that's when we, that's when we ride That's when we, that's when we ride on these bitches That's when we ride on bitches You fucking faggot snitches So don't you try, we're packing nines We leave you dead in ditches That's when we ride on bitches You fucking faggot snitches So don't you try, we're packing nines We leave you dead in ditches Yo, Hollywood Who? Without my dawg Deuce? Don't make me have to rhyme, man, the boy got juice In or outside, this ain't only in the booth Somebody gotta die, they gon' wish they called truce Kinda Major on the track, got Truth Gadjet got the facts if you faggots want proof Might as well hang it up now, no noose I'm fucking everybody, leave your pussies out loose Tie 'em up and I'll throw 'em in the trunk Fuckers wanted war and I'mma give them what they want Bend they ass over, I'mma treat ‘em like a punk Prison break that ass off, go till I bust a nut I don't give a fuck, never have, never will Go try and find a better rapper with some better skill I murder motherfuckers, I massacre for the thrill Itching for some fucking killing and blood is my Benadryl That's when we ride on bitches You fucking faggot snitches So don't you try, we're packing nines We leave you dead in ditches That's when we ride on bitches You fucking faggot snitches So don't you try, we're packing nines We leave you dead in ditches Look, now you've got to admit No one likes your pussy music It’s sad you sold out but didn't sell shit You fucking idiots, lip sync fags, Milli Vanilli, bitch How the fuck do you call yourself a band? You can barely rap, it's on now What comes up must come down, when this shit flies they won't be around! Saying I couldn't spit was their biggest mistake Now Undead sucks, they're a bunch of fakes Johnny's getting overweight, he's too fat to be calling names Let's play a game, Everyone's Listening When I say "fuck," sing along and say "fuck HU" ("Fuck HU!") When I say "what's my name," you call me Big Deuce (What's my name? "Big Deuce!") That's when we ride on bitches You fucking faggot snitches So don't you try, we're packing nines We leave you dead in ditches That's when we ride on bitches You fucking faggot snitches So don't you try, we're packing nines We leave you dead in ditches It's what it is, I'm best in the biz Black ski mask and the cig Two clips, two sips off of that Rosay Hit my man Jose with the coke weight OC, hit a bump of that cree cree HU be softer than the sea breeze Fuck you, we be nuttier than a Reese's And we see more dough, move more blow Deuce gone solo, dropped y’all homos So fly, out come the parachute I'm always first to peel, never scared to shoot The Truth, you know I'm out for the loot Headed to the top, we moving through the roof Shorty got her top down just like the Coupe Fuck you, this is Nine Lives Real life, my ties, one slip and you all die That's when we ride on bitches You fucking faggot snitches So don't you try, we're packing nines We leave you dead in ditches What? Say what the fuck? Six shooters up! Now what the fuck? Point them up! I'mma snatch your mask off and tell it like it is No more talent, no more showbiz Deuce left the band and now y'all a bunch of jokes Hollywood is Dead and that's all she fucking wrote Leave you dead in a ditch, yes, heard you were snitches Nine Lives, that's how we ride on you bitches Yeah, I said it, it's Doe-boy from GML If you get hurt feelings, oh well Do something, you couldn't fade me on your best day The Wiz Kid's gone, that's why you get less pay Still remember when your first album dropped Skipped it to the chorus, the rest of y'all flopped Whack ass lyrics, I mean garbage Leaky like a faucet, your whole entourage Wish on a star? Bitch, you'll never make a million Nine Lives and GML in the building That's when we, that's when we, that's when we ride That's when we, that's when we ride on these bitches That's when we, that's when we, that's when we ride That's when we, that's when we ride on these bitches Personnel ;Nine Lives *Deuce - engineering, guitar, mixing, programming, vocals *Gadjet - vocals *Doebeezi - vocals *The Truth - vocals Trivia *The chorus, intro, instrumental, and outro of this song are the same as on Dead in Ditches. **Deuce's screaming at the beginning of the fourth verse also is the same scream Deuce used on Dead in Ditches. *Live, The backtrack of "HU!" is cut out from "Fuck HU!" Category:Deuce Songs Category:The Truth Category:Gadjet Category:The Call Me Big Deuce EP Category:Covers (Deuce) Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)